The primary objective of the Biostatistics/Data Management Core is to contribute to the science and operation of the Cervical SPORE by participating fully in its activities, in addition to providing assistance and direction in experimental design, data systems, quality control and statistical data analysis through consultation and collaboration; to build an infrastructure with the ability to share and manage data at Johns Hopkins University, University of Alabama at Birmingham, University of Colorado at Boulder and now Mount Sinai School of Medicine. The core will provide centralized statistical services as well as collaborative research and data management support for the research projects of the SPORE. The Core will serve as the focal point from which the SPORE investigators and career development candidates can draw statistical expertise for their research projects. The specific aims of the Core include biostatistical consultation and support to all projects in the program, by assisting in the study design, data collection, quantitative modeling, publication, as well as interpretation, visualization and analysis of data arising in the course of program activities. The Core will also provide assistance with the identification and solution of complex database tasks arising in the course of project activities -this includes integration of clinical and basic research databases and interfaces for data entry, data retrieval, patient or sample tracking, and procedures to ensure data quality, integrity, and confidentiality at JHU and UAB. This web-based database will provide a centralized means to produce interim reports of projected progress, patient accrual, processing of specimens, completeness of data gathering, and monitoring of patient drop out or loss to follow-up. The Biostatistics/Data Management Core is led by Chenguang Wang, Ph.D., from Johns Hopkins University and Karan Singh, Ph.D., and Sejong Bae Ph.D. from University of Alabama at Birmingham. The Core is comprised of biostatisticians and supporting personnel from both JHU and UAB. All projects and other cores of the SPORE will be supported by the Biostatistics/Data Management Core.